Belloc Rosenblatt, Sr
Belloc is Duncan's father and the undisputed king of monsters. Belloc would like nothing better than for Duncan to follow in his gigantic footsteps. (60,000 lbs.) Biography Belloc is Duncan's biological farther and also king of the kaiju. Belloc and Margret ( Duncan's mom ) are shown at the beginning of the movie to have fallen in love with each other. Soon after they had Duncan. By the age of 16 ( as shown in the movie ) Ducan knows who his dad is but has never met him face to face. It's at a high school party that Belloc comes to get Duncan. In the process he scared off all the guest, had one of Duncan's best friend, Isabel , under his tail, and took Duncan to the desert. In the desert he explains to Duncan the reason he took him was because he wants him to follow in his footsteps and become king of the kaiju. The next scene is we're Belloc presents Duncan as future king and throws him into a lava pit were he becomes a humanoid of a kaiju. After Duncan breaths a breath of fire he passes out. Belloc takes him somewhere in the desert but still close to town and leaves him there for the night. Later on he is taken back to the desert in a aircraft with Barnes. Just as they are flying away huge boulders come and hit the ship. Barnes parachuted down and Duncan fell. As he was falling he saw one of his dads creatures as if his dad was prepared for him. He encourages Duncan and when he had the fight in the bag Belloc told him to kill the beast but refused. Next thing they know missles are fired at them. Belloc grabs Ducan and tells him to stay down. After a short battle Duncan comes out and yells " STOP ! " After doing so Belloc surrendered and they took him to a small area and locked him up. It was the night of Duncan's prom when Belloc is confronted by Margret and Jenna ( Duncan's dream girl ). Margret explains to Belloc that two of his servants went after Duncan at the prom and Duncan lead them away. She also tells him that she wouldn't let him take her son. He replied by asking her what would she do if he came to the kaiju side willingly. After which he broke out of the jail and went to help Duncan. Margret and Jenna followed. As Belloc was helping Duncan his mother called his name and fell. He caught her and held on to her while still battling the two monsters. After the battle had ended with an avalanche of snow that froze the reptiles,Ducan saves Jenna and his dad saved his mom which leads to a debate as to if he still is in love with Margret. In the end Belloc is taken back to where he was previously being held and tells Duncan to stay with his mother for the time being. Trivia Category:monster Category:kaiju